Are You Afraid of the Dark?
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Humans and vampires shouldn't mix. Humans are dangerous and cause too much trouble. They have to be looked out for and babysat. Vampires think of not making friends with humans as a rule. But Andie never was one for rules. AU and lots of violence
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Afraid Of the Dark?**

**Hey guys! It's the sequel to Mysterious Darkness! I'm so excited! I know you guys are too cause I've been asked about it a lot. So I went trick or treating right and got a lot of candy and had a lot of fun. We got scared a couple of times but it was still completely awesome. Um oh I'm about to get my hair cut into a Mohawk and dyed purple, I'm so excited!**

**I actually have no idea what is going to happen….well that's not entirely true but I just don't know exactly how I'm going to word it. I have the whole general outline of the story but not the details. Um I can tell you though this one is gonna be long, really long cause I've got a lot to cover before the third one. I hope you all enjoy.**

**A/N-This one is just the title of the story, I highly doubt theirs a song named "Are You Afraid of the Dark" but I like it for this title.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 if I did that probably wouldn't be a good thing.**

Darkness.

A creation so scary yet fascinating. You can't feel it or hear and some say that you can't even see it. But what do you call the pitch blackness that surrounds you when the lights are turned off? There is only one word for it, darkness. And are you not seeing it then? Is it not something that you can rest your eyes upon?

It is both an energy source and a power drainer. The creation known as darkness makes most people scared and when there is nothing around but darkness people panic. Their heartbeats quicken and their pulses race. They become extremely loud to the things with sensitive hearing and that is how most humans are killed. They become scared and their bodies get loud. No words may leave a humans mouth but the racing blood that pumps through their veins could be heard a mile away from anything of supernatural form and their goes that humans' life.

That's exactly what Andie was trying to prevent. She was trying to keep a group of very special humans alive. The one that she wanted to protect the most was having a hard time keeping his cool in the dark. Andie was sitting in the exact middle of the pitch black room and she could hear quite a few racing hearts.

Growling in frustration, Andie buried her face in her hands. She decided to give them a little bit more time but that thought quickly left her head when suddenly their was a loud bam and the smell of blood filled Andie's nose. A boyish scream filled the air and Andie sighed in defeated.

"Robert, turn on the lights."

The brightness of the lights overhead hurt her ice blue eyes for a moment but Andie ignored the pain. She looked up slowly at the group of humans that stood in front of her. Chase was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, an annoyed look in his yellow snake eyes. His older brother Blake was standing holding tightly to his pregnant girlfriend Brandy's hand. Andie had not even wanted Brandy to be in there, she didn't think it was safe for the pregnant woman to be stumbling around in a pitch black, object filled room. But Brandy had taken a great liking to Andie when Blake had finally told her what Andie, Moose, Shane and Missy were. And Andie was finding it harder and harder to say no to the woman. Alex was standing on Chase's other side, holding his hand tightly, red blood dripping onto the floor.

"What did you do?" Andie asked.

"Stupid desk!" Alex exclaimed. "Andie why the hell would you put a desk full of scissors in a dark room?"

"Because," Andie replied. "Nothing in this room is safe, you all said you wanted to be trained so that you could protect yourself, you must be able to maneuver in the dark first, after all, we are creatures of the dark."

Alex glared slightly at the wall but did not say anything else.

"Chase, you kicked me earlier." Andie said smirking at him. "What was up with that?"

Smiling and shrugging, Chase scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you were a piece of furniture." He gave her an innocent smile. "Can we fight now?"

Rolling her eyes, Andie pushed herself to her feet.

"Pair up." She said quietly.

Both Chase and Alex hollered for joy and started to move around. Andie watched very carefully, Chase's crew. She had been skeptical at first for Chase to even tell them what she and her family were. To her great surprise, they had taken if very well. But that did not stop them from trying to sneak glances at her every so often. This was only the second time they'd been over and the tension that they had whenever she got close to them was almost unbearable. She tried hard not to listen to their thoughts after they left her house.

"So what do you guys want to work on first?" Andie asked.

"We actually wanna fight you." Alex piped up.

Andie raised an eyebrow.

"You what?" She asked.

"Please Andie." Alex begged. "It'll be fun you know it and it's not like you can't take us all."

Andie looked over Alex's head to her twin who was standing by the door smirking.

"What do you think Moose?" She asked.

He gave her a wide smile.

"I think you should do it." He replied. "I need some entertainment in my life."

Andie faked a glare at him that made some of Chase's crew shiver.

"Alright, so you just wanna go through it real quick?" Andie asked. "Or do you wanna go until you're all to tired to stand?"

"Til we're too tired to stand!" Brandy cheered.

"Brandy you can't." Andie said with a shake of the head. "I have to draw the line here, I won't fight you, it'll be bad for the baby."

Brandy huffed but cradled her big stomach.

"You know I don't like you fumbling around in the dark in the first place." Andie said gently. "So please go and sit with Moose, he'll keep you entertained for sure."

Brandy gave one more huff before doing as Andie asked. Andie mentally cheered and decided to walk circles around everyone. Giving them tiny corrections about how to stand or how to watch her carefully and not take their eyes from her figure.

"Okay," Andie said taking a few steps back from them. "Attack me."

--

An hour later, the only one still fighting Andie was Alex. He was tired, Andie could tell but that didn't stop him from still attacking her.

"Alex love, give up." Andie laughed as she dodged his fist. "You're so tired you can hardly stand."

"I'm okay." Alex replied spinning and kicking at her. "You just want me to give up because you're tired."

Grinning at him, Andie caught his foot and threw him gently into the wall. He gave a slight grunt as he slid down it. Andie watched him carefully, hoping he would just stay down. When he looked as if he was about to come after her again, Andie pounced on him, pinning him down with her knees and sitting on his stomach.

"Not fair." Alex whined.

"Alex for real, just give it up." Andie said. "Aren't you hungry?"

He stopped struggling for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Yea I am," He pouted. "Now you can get off me."

Andie smirked before climbing off the teenager. She helped him to his feet before brushing off some of the dust that covered her. At the begging of the fight they had ganged up on her, and threw her into the desk of scissors. One of them had cut her a little bit on the leg but only Robert knew that. He was worried about her but the both of them were more worried about Alex's hand which was bleeding kind of badly.

"Go find Miles." Moose told him as he inspected it closely. "He'll wrap it for you."

Alex nodded and jumped to his feet before running for the door.

"Alright guys, I'm pretty sure Missy has some food ready for you in the kitchen." Andie said smiling tentatively at the crew.

As they rushed for the door, Andie stayed back from a moment and soon she felt Chase's arms wrap around her waist.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear.

"They don't like me." She said softly.

Chase grinned into her neck,

"No, they like you, they're just worried about you." He said.

Andie frowned.

"Typical humans, they're worried about what I might do to them huh?"

Chase shook his head.

"Actually they're worried about what you might do to me." He replied. "They think that one day you're going to break my heart."

"I would never." Andie said.

"I know that," Chase replied kissing her cheek. "It's just that I haven't always had the best girlfriends so they're a little cautious about you."

"And you expect me to believe that it has nothing to do with me being a vampire?" Andie asked.

When Chase didn't answer, she laughed and started to pull him towards the door.

--

Chase and the crew, started to head home around midnight. Chase didn't want to leave but Andie told him that she had some business to take care of. And she did. Plus she was getting tired of all the intense looks the crew were giving her.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Chase asked as the two of them said goodbye at Andie's front door.

"Yes." Andie nodded.

Chase smiled happily and Andie stood on her tip toes to kiss him gently. Chase placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Andie let out a tiny growl when Chase nibbled at her lips and she pulled him close by his shoulders.

"Chase!" Alex's voice interrupted them. "We've gotta go before Dad gets home!"

Chase sighed against Andie's lips before pulling apart.

"I'll call you later." He said.

Andie smiled at him.

"Alright," She nodded. "Now go before you get in trouble."

Chase smiled and kissed her forehead before letting go of her and heading down the walkway.

"Andie,"

Turning, the smile dropped from Andie's face as she met eyes with Moose.

It was time to go to work.

--

"I wish you guys would stop looking at Andie so weirdly." Chase said as he started up his SUV. "She's starting to notice."

"Chase how can we not look at her weirdly?" Hair asked inspecting his scraped elbow.

"She's a freaking vampire for crying out loud!" Cable said. "I mean that's like as cool as they come but still is scary too!"

Chase laughed and shook his head.

"It's not scary guys." He said. "It's wonderful."

"You're just saying that cause she's pretty." Fly said. "You didn't see the way she was looking at us."

"How was she looking at your guys?" Chase asked.

"She was _staring_ at us." Cable said. "Creepily."

Chase almost choked on his own spit. He couldn't believe the way his crew was acting, it was really funny. He couldn't help but try and ignore the little bits of anger that was bubbling in his stomach. Who were they to judge Andie? Just because she was a little different than them. She wouldn't hurt them because they were special to Chase. She told him that the day before he brought the crew over, when he had asked if he could bring them. She told him that she would not hurt them because they were special to him and anyone special to him was special to her.

"You're not at least a little bit scared of her Chase?" Fly asked. "Be honest."

Chase did not answer at first. Was he afraid of his own girlfriend? Yes her vampire form could be scary when she was angry but he'd never given her a reason to be angry at him. Therefore he had no reason to be afraid of her

"No I'm not." He finally answered. "Andie may be scary, but she would never hurt me or anyone that I love. She promised."

"Just cause she promised man doesn't mean anything." Monster said speaking for the first time. "After all she is a _creatura de la noche_."

"She's a what?" Chase and Alex asked instantly.

"A creature of night man." Monster said. "She's one of the walking dead."

Chase rolled his eyes,

"Monster she's completely fine." He said. "Guys I really need you to trust me. Andie is completely safe, she wants to be friends with you all."

"What about her family?" Kido asked. "They don't speak."

Chase grinned.

"Missy, Shane and Moose do talk." He said. "They're just cautious of you because they don't want to scare you."

"And the Doctor?" Cable asked. "How come we've never seen him?"

"Because Miles prefers to be by himself." Alex answered. "He doesn't like to be around anyone except for Andie."

"But why is that?" Hair asked.

"Maybe it's because you humans are annoying." Chase just about growled.

"Us humans?" Fly asked. "I'm seriously tired of us calling us that just because you're some weird snake thing now."

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Alex glared. "You know it's still quite a ways your house. So if you all don't shut up I'm kicking you out this car."

"It's not even your car." Kido said. "It's belongs to Chase."

"Yea but I'm Chase's little brother and what I saw goes." Alex replied. "Now shut up about Andie and her family."

Chase looked in his review mirror to see Cable and Monster about to reply to Alex.

"Seriously guys," He said as the car came to a stop. "Let it go and get out. You're home."

Hair and Cable grumbled something that Chase couldn't hear and the others filed out quietly. Once they were gone, Alex climbed into the front seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you think it's going to take for them to trust her?" Chase asked softly.

"I don't man." Alex replied. "But Andie won't wait for them to trust her for forever."

--

As Andie and Moose sat on the roof of the office building, Andie's thoughts kept going to Chase. He was worried, she could feel it and it had something to do with her. Andie couldn't stop the frown that placed itself on her face. Had she done something wrong? Was he mad at her?

"Andie, you've really got to stop thinking so loud." Moose said gently. "He'll hear you if you don't."

"Was that loud?" Andie asked clutching her head.

Moose nodded.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I didn't mean to."

"Chase isn't mad at you." Moose told her softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And you've done nothing wrong."

"You can feel it too?" Andie asked softly.

Moose gave her a sad smile before nodding once.

"I can't help it if his friends are scared of us." Andie continued. "I wasn't too sure about them finding out in the first place."

"Give them time." Moose replied. "You have to remember that we're dealing with humans."

Andie sighed and nodded.

"I just wish---."

Cutting herself off, Andie's head snapped up at the sound of combat boots hitting the sidewalk below them.

"Is that him?" Andie asked.

"Yep," Moose nodded. "That's him alright."

The siblings, surveyed the man below them. He had to be at least in his late fifties, his head was covered in long white hair and he was dressed in all black. The two twin vampires could smell the silver that lined both his clothes and his weapons. They could hear the swish of his holy water and the both of them snorted at the thought of it hurting them. His stakes were freshly cut and the alcohol and lighter that he kept in his back pocket were full and ready to kill.

"He means serious business huh?" Moose asked chuckling slightly.

"Apparently." Andie replied. "Is Tyler sure that he's the one?"

Moose nodded and them both of them shared a sad look.

Tyler had not been doing well, not since the death of Nora. Andie was positive that he'd not spoken more than fifty times since it happened and that was over six months ago. The boys' heart had not mended itself, he would not even consider going on tour. He insisted that it could all wait until he got his Nora back…..if he ever got her back.

Looking up into the sky, Andie pressed her lips together. Raising two fingers to her lips, she kissed them before holding them up to the sky. Moose did the same and the both of them went back to watching the man walk down the street.

"How does he know though?" Andie asked suddenly.

"How does who know what?" Moose asked confused.

"Tyler, how does he know that this is the slayer?"

Moose looked at her in understanding now, he gave her another sad smile.

"Tyler has been looking and listening for anyone who aims to hurt or kill vampires." He explained. "He says that he doesn't want anything like what happened to Nora happening to other vampires."

Andie nodded.

"Come on," Moose said nodding once to the street. "He's turning the corner."

"Naw," Andie said. "We should get home and see how much more can find out about this guy. I just wanted to see him."

Moose nodded and the both of them shot up into the sky.

"What's his name again?" Andie asked as they made for their home.

"Mendoza, Javier Mendoza."

**Right okay guys, first chapters done. Lots of stuff going on in this one. If you're wondering why the crew is acting the way it is, well that just because I've got a reason for it don't worry. They'll get better I swear. Oh and Javier Mendoza is very bad news guys. You're going to hate him once this story is over.**

**A/N-I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it'll be soon!**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	2. Sally's Song

**Sally's Song**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Life's been crazy, I've been a little depressed, and I've been helping a friend do something. So, that's my bad but I think I'm back on track now. I don't have school Monday so I should be able to do some extra writing. This school years going by fast though and I'm actually liking this year which is a rarity.**

**Last chapter was the first chapter of Are You Afraid of the Dark! It was awesome in it's own little way lol. I've got some kinda idea what this chapters going to be like but at any moment it could completely change and knowing me it will change. But I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N-This one is named after "Sally's Song" from the Nightmare Before Christmas and I wanna name it after the version by Evanescence cause that's the best version to date.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if I did that'd probably be a bad thing.**

Andie sat watching the television set with Moose, Missy, Shane and Miles. They always watched the news now, ever since the incident with Breca, they couldn't risk not hearing about her return. And the five of them knew that when she returned it would be all over the news, whether it be in the form of a dead body or in some great catastrophe. So far though, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Andie," Moose said suddenly.

Looking up, Andie caught sight of the shadow that streaked past the window. The vampires were on their feet in a second and each one growled threateningly.

"I come in peace!" A voice yelled. "I come in peace!"

Rolling her eyes, Andie let her face return to normal.

"What are you doing here Sand?" She asked.

The dreadlocked vampire climbed through the window and sat on the seal of it. When a vampire entered another vampires house and it wasn't a place they considered home, then they stayed as close as possible to the exit.

"We've got a problem." Sand said sadly.

"What happened?" Missy asked.

"We've gotta shut The Dragon down." Sand explained quietly.

"Why?" Andie demanded. 'What has happened?"

Sand scratched the back of his head, he looked at Andie for a moment before decided to answer.

"Javier Mendoza."

Closing her eyes, Andie plopped down to the seat she'd left earlier.

"Why am I starting to hate that name?" Shane muttered darkly.

Andie smiled at the young vampire. Her fangs still had not returned and it took more effort for her to feed but at least she was alive and her gums had finally healed completely. Miles predicted that her fangs would be back within the year.

"What does he have to do with The Dragon?" Miles asked.

"You guys remember Eva?" Sand asked.

"The girl with the blood red hair that was natural?" Moose asked.

Sand nodded.

"Mendoza was in the club last night--."

"How'd he find it?" Moose asked. "No human has ever found it before unless they were brought there by one of our kind."

"I have no idea." Sand replied. "But he was down there and we were all really cautious but Mendoza took a great liking to Eva. He spent most of the night talking to her."

"Okay." Andie said pressing for him to keep going.

"So when we all cleared out at sunrise, Eva left and she was supposed to meet me as soon as the sun set tonight to plan a party for my girls three hundredth birthday."

Andie glanced at the clock.

"It's nearly three." She said. "Why have you waited this long?"

"I've been looking for her." Sand replied. "I've looked everywhere, she's nowhere to be found and her roommate says that she didn't come home."

"Okay I still don't see why The Dragon has to close." Missy said.

"Because as soon as the police found out that a girl is missing after leaving an underground club, they want to shut us down and inspect us." Sand said. "If we're already closed when they get there, they'll leave us be."

"Hold on, how did the human police get into this?" Miles asked.

"Mendoza!" Sand exclaimed. "That bastard reported us, reported Eva missing then said that she was last seen leaving the club. And he's the one that kidnapped her I know so."

Andie groaned in frustration. If the human police were in on this then everything would get blown out of proportion and they would probably find Eva dead.

"Okay," Andie sighed in frustration. "Alright we'll see what we can do Sand."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sand said handing her the keys to the front doors. "You can look around as much as you want."

Andie held the keys in her hands tightly.

"We'll start tomorrow night." Andie said.

Sand nodded and disappeared out the window.

Pocketing the keys, Andie sighed and leaned back against Moose's knee.

"Do you think it's true?" She whispered.

"He said that he'd start with people that we knew." Miles answered. "So I'm starting to believe that it's true."

Andie closed her eyes. She wouldn't let him hurt Chase, she'd kill the vampire slayer if she had to.

"When are you going to tell him?" Missy asked looking at Andie.

"I don't know." Andie replied. "I can't tell Chase until he's in absolute danger or else I'm scared he might become paranoid."

"Which would be really bad." Moose said and Andie nodded.

"Extremely bad." She said softly.

Andie sat up slightly when her phone began to ring in her pocket. Pulling it out, she frowned at the name before answering it.

"What's wrong?"

She heard a sigh on the other line and was starting to panic before he answered.

"I can't sleep."

Andie visibly relaxed and leaned back against Moose's leg. His fingers started to run through her long hair and Andie closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Boy Band?" She asked gently.

"I just can't sleep." Chase replied softly. "Tell me a story."

Andie couldn't help but laugh.

"You have no idea how young you really sound right now love," She paused. "Now I really feel like a cradle robber."

She heard Chase snort.

"I want to hear about something that you did in the past." He said. "One of your adventures."

Andie bit her lip as she thought for a minute.

"Okay so back when Moose and I were first turned, in the first one hundred years we ran across this council of vampires."

"A full council?" Chase asked.

"Yep a full one." Andie replied. "They were crazy people."

"What makes you say that?" Chase questioned.

"Cause they thought that Moose was their long lost god." Andie answered grinning. "Or something."

"They what?" Chase asked laughing.

Smiling back at her twin who had clipped her on the back of the head, Andie closed her eyes as she launched into her story.

_The twins stood in front of a council of about ten elder vampires. Each one dressed in a different cloak with the hood of the cloak pulled down over their faces. Their blood red eyes glowing out of the darkness at the siblings. The closest one to them, stood from his seat and muttered something to the human servant next to him. That human nodded and sprinted from the room,_

_"You both are greatly welcomed into our palace." The purple cloaked vampire said in a croaky voice. _

_"We are going to celebrate your coming to us." The red cloaked one said._

_"But first we must ask our priest if it is really true." The green one said._

_The twins frowned at each other._

_"If what is true?" They both asked._

_Before anyone of the cloaked vampires could answer, the doors in which the human had just left from, banged open and a very young arrogant looking vampire stepped through. He was dressed in a crisp black suit and his long pitch black, waist length hair flowed freely behind him._

_"Welcome, twins of the West." He said in a deep voice. "We are delighted to have you with us."_

_"Do you not see what we see?" The green asked, bowing to the man in black._

_"Oh no I see it." He replied. "But I'm sure he prefers to be treated as an equal instead of someone superior, why else would he have this woman standing side by side with him?"_

_"Because she's my sister."_

_Ignoring him, the young vampire came and bowed before the twins._

_"What names shall we call you?" He asked._

_"I'm Robert and this is my sister Andrea." Robert replied running his fingers through his curly hair._

_"Robert and Andrea." The vampire repeated. "And tell us oh great ones, why have you chosen to appear now?"_

_Both Andrea and Robert looked at each other in confusion._

_"Sorry?" Andrea said weakly._

_"Why not in a hundred years or forty ago?" He asked. "Why now, at this point in time?"_

_"I have no idea." Robert replied._

_"Are you hungry?" The purple cloaked vampire asked. "You must be tired, it is a long journey from hell back to earth."_

_Andrea's eyebrows shot up._

_"What?" She asked. "We came from our home, we heard about a council of vampires and just wanted to see if we could find it."_

_"Silence!"_

_It happened so fast that neither Andrea or Robert were quite sure what had happened. The vampire dressed in the suit stuck out his arm, his hand hit Andrea's cheek and the ring of the sound last longer than it took for him to pull his hand back and resume his former position._

_"Do not speak unless you are spoken to."_

_Andrea stayed with her head turned for a moment, a form of shock setting into her. Had he really just hit her?_

_"You hit my sister." Robert said in some sort of shock._

_"My apologies sir." The young vampire said. "But she is a woman and undead or not, she would not be permitted to speak unless she was spoken to."_

_"You hit my sister." Robert repeated._

_Andrea heard Robert growl in anger and the young vampire hastily backed away._

_"Let us make it up to you." The yellow cloaked vampire said speaking for the first time._

_"We have your rooms ready." Purple said. "With food and a bed."_

_Robert took Andrea's hand in his but two human servants came over to them, wanting to lead them in different directions. _

_Andrea and Robert finally agreed to go their separate ways. Neither of them liked it but they had to admit that they were tired and hungry._

_Andrea followed the human to her room quietly, she thanked the girl as well when she opened the door for her and led her inside. The human squeaked a response before scurrying out of the room. The door shut behind her and Andrea suddenly tensed._

_"I don't mean to startle you miss."_

_Turning, Andrea raised an eyebrow at the man who was sitting on her bed._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_He held out his arms and smiled meekly._

_"Your dinner."_

_Andrea didn't think she could close her mouth if she tried. Did they really expect her to drink blood from this human and she had a strange feeling that he meant more than just blood._

_"And if I said that I don't need you?" She asked._

_The guy suddenly looked extremely nervous and he glanced at the door._

_"Please, it's okay I really don't mind." He looked at the door again. "I'll be in serious trouble if we don't."_

_Andrea frowned and before she could answer her door banged open and Robert came flying through with a girl servant in his arms._

_"We have got to get them out of here." He said._

_Andrea frowned, something really wasn't right._

_"How though?" She asked as her servant climbed out of the bed and threw on a shirt._

_"Is there anyway to sneak out? He asked the girl in his arms._

_She shook her head frantically._

_Andrea looked at the guy who was now standing at her side._

_"She's right, there's no way out." He said sadly._

_"So we'll make our own way out." Robert replied. "Andrea take her."_

_He passed tiny girl to Andrea and she frowned._

_"What's wrong with her?" She asked looking the girl over._

_"She's not eaten in a few days." Robert replied. "She's too weak to walk."_

_Andrea nodded and held the girl tighter. She watched as her brother went over to the closest wall and looked at it for a moment._

_"Don't I have to find the weakest brick or something like that?" He asked._

_Andrea nodded._

_"Knock of them until you find one that moves when you knock on it." She explained. "And that's the one you hit."_

_Andrea and the two servants watched as Robert sped along the wall, hitting each brick until he finally found one that moved under his touch._

_"Now back up and hit it." Andrea said._

_The boom that the falling and breaking bricks made was enough to hurt anyone's ears and Andrea knew that they didn't have long before the vampires would be coming to see what was going on._

_Robert took the girl back from Andrea and flew up into the sky. Andrea picked up the guy despite his protests and just as they got really high up into the sky, the two vampires turned around to see the council of vampires pleading with them to come back. Well for Robert to come back._

_As she started to laugh, Robert shot her a glare. _

_"Come on here." He growled. "Let's get them somewhere safe."_

_Andrea continued to giggle as they soared higher and just when she had started to calm down, Robert glared at her threateningly and stated._

_"We are never going to speak of this again."_

Andie stopped her story when Moose growled at her, his face would have probably been red if he was human. She grinned back at him cheekily and took a moment to listen on the other line. She could hear Chase snoring lightly and she smiled.

"Goodnight Chase." She murmured before hanging up.

Sitting up, Andie could feel the sun. She sighed slightly as everyone began to move around, locking down the windows and baring the doors. She decided that tonight she would actually try and sleep.

**Okay this ones done. Sorry this took so long. I should be updating We Are Family today too. I hope anyways lol.**

**A/N-Andie and Moose always seem to attract the crazy vampires no? lol**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	3. Dead and Gone

**Dead and Gone**

**Hey guys, I've been gone for a while yes I know and that's my bad. But in one week I had my mom's birthday, my cousins birthday, Amelia's birthday, Twilight, Bolt and a root canal so yea I've been busy. But I gotta warn you. Next….Wednesday I'ma be at a all night skate so I won't be able to update. But I'm back for the time being guys.**

**Let's see, last chapter Andie told a story to Chase about how a vampire clan had wanted Moose to stay with them because they thought that he was their long lost god or something lol. Not to mention The Dragon had to be closed down because Javier Mendoza kidnapped a vampire girl from there and then said that she'd disappeared from the club. So yea lol, he's not a very nice guy is he?**

**A/N-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

**Disclaimer-This one is named after one of my newest songs that I'm addicted to by T.I featuring Justin Timberlake called "Dead and Gone".**

_Going to sleep had been a bad idea. Now she was stuck, stuck in her dreams and she couldn't get out. She didn't want to move or breath or blink. Andie didn't want any attention drawn to her. Maybe that way it would just turn out to be a dream instead of a nightmare. If the creatures in her dreams didn't know where she was then maybe she'd pass by invisible until Moose woke her up._

_However it wasn't seeming to turn out the way she wanted it to. Very suddenly a bright blinding light was shone down on her and Andie instantly cowered, hissing as the light stung just a little bit. Uncovering her face just enough to look around her, she raised an eyebrow at the thing standing in front of her._

"_Who are you?" Andie asked._

_The thing didn't answer. Andie couldn't even describe what it was. She was going to say the Boogie Man but that was a little childish. The more she thought about it though as she and the creature stared at each other, the Boogie Man fitted it perfectly._

_It raised a black arm and motioned for Andie to come closer._

"_In your dreams Mr." Andie said backing up even more. The light following her as she went._

"_I think the more distance we keep between us the better." She continued when it was clear the thing wasn't going to speak back to her._

_Suddenly another light in the distance was turned on and a very large, wooden X appeared. Andie frowned slightly at the blood stains and restraints on the ends of the X and she couldn't help but recognize the smell of that blood._

"_Where is he?" She growled glaring at the figure. "And why is his blood all over that thing?"_

_The creature smiled revealing pearly white teeth stained with blood._

_Andie growled slightly and just as she went to through herself at the creature it shook back its hood to reveal its face and Andie could only stare at it in horror._

_His eyes were blood red, his teeth sharp like hers and dark circles surrounded his eyes. His usually spiked hair was matted and lying flat on his while some parts fell into his red eyes._

_Chase gave a deathly chuckle at the shock on Andie's face before jumping across the room and pouncing on her. Andie was too shocked to react and before she knew it, teeth as sharp if not sharper than hers were sinking into her neck and she could feel her own blood running down her neck._

Sitting up so fast that she almost hit whoever was standing by her side, Andie let out a vicious growl. But the smell of someone she thought was long gone filled her nose and she just about killed herself sitting up straight and forcing herself to change so she could see clearly.

Standing in front of her, with a certain smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye that she hadn't had when she'd been with them, Nora was rocking back and forth on her toes. Andie lunged herself at the figure and cried out when she went straight through the girl.

"Nora!" Scrambling to her feet from the ground, Andie spun around and her entire body slumped when she found herself looking at nothing. Tears welled into her large eyes and Andie sunk to the floor. That was the second time that week she'd fallen for the tricks of her mind and she had vowed the first time it would never happen again.

"I guess it's mind over matter." Andie muttered to herself rubbing at her eyes roughly.

Glancing at the clock, Andie saw that it was around noon. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. Debating on whether or not to call Chase, Andie pushed herself up to a standing position. Leaning back against the wall she wiped the few tears that had tracked down her cheeks away.

"Why are you playing games with me Nora?" She muttered. "Are you trying to make me worry to death?"

When she received no answer, Andie couldn't help but start to sob. She had not cried for Nora, she was too busy trying to comfort Tyler. And now it was all coming out at once. Snatching up her phone from her nightstand, Andie pressed the number one button and held the phone up. Choking down her sobs as she listened to the phone ring on the other line.

--

Chase was in the middle of a head spin when he heard his phone half way across the studio burst into song. When he realized which song exactly was playing, he gasped out loud and fell flat onto his back. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at him in shock, he never fell out of anything.

Groaning, Chase pushed himself up and sprinted over to his phone. Throwing his extra clothes over his back, he finally stopped when he saw the sidekick vibrating across the floor. Snatching it up, he pressed the answer button and slammed the phone to his ear.

"What's wrong?"

His heart just about stopped beating when he heard Andie choke out a sob.

"C-Chase."

"Andie baby what's wrong?" Chase asked frantically. "What's happened?"

He thought he heard Andie fall to the ground and he was just about to run from the studio when her shaky voice reached his ears.

"I had a…..a very bad nightmare and hallucination," Andie said quietly.

Sitting on the ground with his legs crossed he relaxed just a little bit. At least she wasn't in trouble.

"What about?" He asked gently.

"The nightmares were about you." She whispered.

"Me?" Chase asked confused. "What happened in them?"

"You were a vampire and…you're eyes were red." Andie whispered even quieter.

Chase frowned for a moment, he didn't fully understand.

"I don't understand." He said. "If I was a vampire then we could be together forever."

Andie choked on her sob and Chase figured she must have been shaking her head frantically.

"Not if your eyes were red." She said. "Red eyed vampires are evil, all of them."

Chase nodded now getting it.

"So if you were to turn me then I'd be bad?" He asked sadly.

Andie didn't answer at first.

"Hold on, who said I was going to turn you in the first place?" She asked.

Chase bit his lip.

"Well I was hoping." He muttered. "As a birthday present."

When Andie did not reply, Chase started to beat himself up mentally. Hadn't Breca told him that this would be the down fall of them? He would want to be turned and Andie would refuse, this is exactly what she said.

"Chase." Andie sighed. "We shouldn't talk about this over the phone.:

"Tonight then." He said. "When I come over."

"We can't see each other tonight." Andie said. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Can I help?" Chase asked. "I don't care what it is as long as I get to see you."

"Not this time Babe," Andie replied. "Sorry this is vampire work."

Chase tried not to let the disappointment show in his voice.

"Alright, can I at least call you?"

"Of course," Andie replied. "I should try and go back to sleep."

Chase nodded forgetting she couldn't see him but suddenly he remembered something.

"You didn't tell me what your Hallucination was about." He said quickly. "Tell me."

For a moment he thought that Andie might have hung up because he received no reply. And just when he was about to hang up himself, her voice wavered from the other line.

"I saw Nora."

Before Chase could say anything, Andie hung up the phone and Chase sighed in frustration. He hung up his own phone and closed his eyes while tightening his grip on the phone.

"Chase are you okay?" Fly asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Shaking his head, Chase held out his phone and dialed his house number. Praying that his father would not answer the phone.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked in a sleepy voice.

"I need you to go to Andie's." Chase said.

"Chase, man it's the middle of the day and her house is deadbolt locked. I won't get in." Alex said yawning.

"Then go be a stake out on the front porch." Chase snapped.

"Why?" Alex demanded. "I'm not about to go stake out in the burning sun while out a very good reason."

"Andie is having nightmares and seeing Nora." Chase replied.

He heard Alex heave a sigh before grunting as he moved around.

"Alright, alright I'm going."

Alex hung up before his brother could thank him. He didn't know why he wanted him to go stake the place out but Chase kept getting the feeling that something was not right around Andie. He didn't want anything bad happening to her.

--

Alex wasn't sure what exactly he was going to need seeing as how he'd never done a stake out before. So grabbing his journal, a couple of pens and pencils, a eraser and some cups of pudding, he ran out of the house before his Dad could question him.

When he got to the sidewalk, Alex turned his backpack around to his stomach and began stuffing all the stuff into it. He didn't really mind being at home alone with his father, it'd be a long time since he'd been hit and he was hardly there anyways. When he was his father rarely knew it. He was always at Andie's with Chase, he loved her like a sister and wished that she was related to him in some way.

Crossing the only street he had to cross to get to Andie's house, he watched as what looked like a shadow sped past him. Making his dark hair ruffle and his heart just about jump out of his chest.

"That can't be good." Alex said as he broke into a run after the thing.

There was no way he'd be able to catch it. He just hopped that it didn't do anything to Andie, Moose, Shane or Missy. They were just starting to relax from the Breca incident.

Alex yelled out in surprise when he suddenly felt his feet get pulled out from under him. He face planted on the hard ground and whimpered in pain as he felt some of the skin on his face tear. Picking his face up, Alex cried out slightly and squinted through the pain. He watched as the shadow scaled the wall, jump onto a roof and back down to the ground.

"Show off." Alex muttered picking himself up off the ground.

The shadow stood in front of Andie's house and before Alex could even begin to run it disappeared into the wall.

"Damn it!" The teenager cursed as he started to run towards the house ignoring the pain in his face.

When he got to the front door he instantly began to pound his fists upon it. He knew that there was no way he'd be able to pick the locks so he'd just have to knock loudly until one of them came and answered the door.

--

Andie smelled Alex coming along time ago. She knew that Chase would send him over. He was like a mother hen the way he worried about her. At times it could be quite annoying seeing as how she could take better care of herself than he could himself.

But the smell that was behind him them suddenly in front of him caused Andie a little bit of fright. It was something strong and big and certainly not human. The problem was however that Andie couldn't tell what it was and she didn't know who it was after.

Running down the stairs, Andie felt the wind being knocked from her as she was stiff armed in the stomach by something that she did not see. Falling the rest of the way down the stairs, her head hit the door just as Alex began to bang on it. She reached back to unlock the deadbolts when she saw a shadow begin to form a figure on the front steps.

She didn't care about the sun or how much it was going to hurt her. Throwing open the door, Andie let Alex fall through and the staircase along with herself was bathed in sunlight. Both the shadow and Andie let out agonizing screams and Andie crumpled to the floor. She could feel her skin beginning to burn and she curled up even more.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Darkness once more engulfed the house and the slam of the front door could be heard all the way up on the third floor. Andie whimpered slightly as the coolness of the dark soothed her burns.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Alex's frantic voice asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Is the shadow gone?" Andie asked not uncovering her face just yet.

"Yea." Alex breathed looking around before returning his attention to her. "Andie are you okay? Where are Moose, Shane and Missy?"

"Sleep." Andie said softly. "And yes, I'm fine."

Sitting up slowly, Andie could feel the burning starting to go out through the parts of her that had been exposed to the sun.

"You like your super embarrassed." Alex said shaking his head.

Andie smiled, trying not to wince as she did so.

"Chase sent you huh?" She asked the teenager helped her up.

"Yea and it's a good thing he did." Alex said taking a step back from her once she was fully standing. "You do know we're going to have to tell him about this right?"

Andie sighed and nodded, it was weird having to tell someone what happened to her. It sorta felt like she was telling her mother about her day at school. But there were times when Andie didn't mind.

"You can't stay here tonight though Alex." Andie said looking down at him.

"Why not?" Alex demanded. "You can't really expect me to go home."

Andie bit her lip.

"We've got some things to take care of." She finally said. "And it wouldn't be safe if you were here by yourself."

"Even if Chase was here?" Alex asked.

"Even if Chase was here." Andie repeated. "We're dealing with some things that's going to make you and Chase have to be scarce around here, we don't want you getting hurt."

"What sort of things?" Alex pressed. "I don't like being left in the dark Andie."

Smiling down at him, Andie ruffled his hair.

"Come with me for a moment?" She asked softly before walking gracefully into the living room.

Alex followed and sat next to her on the couch. Andie pulled Miles's laptop onto her lap and turned it on.

"Tell Alexander,"

Sitting up and giving her full attention, Alex scooted closer to her. Andie only ever called him Alexander if he was in trouble or if she had something really important to tell him.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Javier Mendoza?"

Alex frowned for a moment.

"Javier Mendoza." He muttered, that name sounded so familiar. "Javier Mendo---"

Alex cut himself off when the screen of the laptop lit up and a man's face appeared. Pointing at the screen, Alex's eyes widened.

"He's the manger of the library!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Andie asked.

"Andie I use to spent every day there from the time they opened til they closed." Alex replied. "On Saturdays he use to let me have the keys and stay all night long if I wanted."

Andie nodded.

"Well then you should probably hear this." She pressed the play button and Alex turned his attention to the laptop.

"I know what you are." Javier's voice was raspy and sickly sounding as if each word was a struggle to get out. "You've been running from me long enough but now I've finally found you."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You can't run anymore, there are people here that you care to much about to leave behind. Besides if I know where you are then you'd better believe I know where they are."

Alex watched in shock as Javier raised a picture to the screen. It was of all of them when they'd had a nighttime picnic. They had thought they were the only ones around, the vampires swore they were except for a few rats in the allies nearby.

"I've been watching you for years now, planning my great capture and making sure that you won't escape once I have you. So now that I've sent you this video we're going to start putting my plan into action. First of all, it'll start out small. Weird things happening, humans getting suspicious and before you know it something will happen to someone you care for then you'll be in my hands and that is where you'll meet your end."

Alex sat back as the video cut off.

"That's not the Javier Mendoza I remember." He muttered. "I wonder what happened?"

Andie shrugged slightly.

"But if he was able to get that close to the point where he got a picture then he's already crossed the line and we have to catch him." She said.

"So that's why Chase and I have to stay away?" Alex asked. "You don't want him hurting us?"

Andie nodded.

"What about you though?" Alex exploded causing the vampire to jump. "What if he kills one of you?"

"Javier Mendoza may be a vampire slayer Alex but I've been a vampire longer than his family's been alive. Don't worry."

"Don't worry she says." Alex muttered as he took out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Andie demanded.

Alex didn't answer, instead he brought the phone up to his mouth and began to talk quickly.

"Chase you have to get down here." He said ignoring the groan that Andie made. "Because I said so and because a vampire slayer is hunting your girlfriend!"

**Chapter finished! I'm really tired so I don't have much to say or rather I have stuff to say but it's nothing you'd be interesting in.**

**A/N-What do you think the shadow was?**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!Danyi**


	4. Love Lockdown

**Love Lockdown**

**Hey guys! Nothing much going on. I'm gonna try and get this up today within the hour. If I do it'll be a damn miracle. But I didn't do anything today, it was National Strike For Gay Rights Day so I stayed home and all that. My mom wouldn't let me go protest so I just stayed home.**

**Let's see last chapter, Andie had the strange dream where Chase was a bad vampire and Nora came to her in a hallucination. Also there was a dark shadow that was trying to come to her house and Alex raced it there. I'm not sure what's gonna happen in this chapter. I had something planned but it's too early for what I had planned lol so this might just be a filler or I may do what I originally planned, we'll have to wait and see.**

**A/N-This one is named after Kanye West's new song "Love Lockdown" I don't really like him but this song is awesome.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's probably a very good thing I don't.**

By the time Chase got to Andie's house, the sun was directly overhead and Alex had to let him. Andie herself was sitting on the couch staring at the laptop, she held a crushed can of pop in her hand and her eyes were unfocused. Not wanting to startle her and get hurt, Chase called her name from the doorway.

"Andie?"

She jumped and her eyes flickered over to him for a moment. They did not stay long and Chase could sense the tension that moved between the two of them. Closing his eyes for a moment, he switched them to the snake view before opening them again. Andie's aura was a murky brown and wasn't a straight line. Sighing Chase shoved his hands into his pockets. She wasn't happy, upset was probably the best word for it and he knew he was half the cause of it.

"Are you going to stand there forever or come sit?"

The coolness and calmness in her voice took Chase by surprise. He had expected to be spoken to in sharp tones and only when he'd asked her something.

Nodding his head, Chase slowly started to make his way over to the couch.

"You know there's a snail behind you honking his horn." Andie muttered grinning into her fingers.

Chase rolled his eyes. She was always so confusing, wasn't she supposed to be mad at him for asking to be turned?

Andie must have sensed his confusion and she tilted her head.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You were mad at me when we talked on the phone." Chase said bluntly. "Why are you not still mad?"

Raising her eyebrows, Andie surveyed him for a moment.

"I don't understand." She said after a moment. "Would you like me to go back to being mad at you?"

"Why were you mad at him?" Alex asked sitting on Andie's other side.

Chase opened his mouth to tell him to go away so they could talk when Alex shook his head.

"No I want an explanation as to why I had to race a shadow demon here." He said. "Or at least some details as to what you did to make her mad."

"I didn't do anything." Chase said frowning.

"She wouldn't just get mad at you for nothing." Alex said frowning.

"Yea well I thought she'd be ecstatic at the idea." Chase replied looking at his shoes.

"You two do know that it's rude to talk about someone like they're not sitting right between don't you?" Andie asked sticking her head between them.

"Andie why are you mad at him?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't mad exactly." She said. "Just annoyed."

"What did I do to annoy you?" Chase asked. "It seems like all I do now is annoy you."

"No Chase it's not that." Andie said. "Life's just been a little crazy here of lately."

"Life?" Chase asked. "What life, you're dead."

Alex hit his brother upside the head. Glaring at him furiously, Alex turned back to Andie.

"What happened?"

"The birthday present Chase wants from me I can't give to him." She said softly.

Alex tilted his head, not fully understanding what the problem was.

"I don't get it." He turned to his brother. "Only you would ask for something impossible, what in the hell did you ask for?"

Chase didn't reply at first. He was staring at Andie.

"I don't understand why not though." He finally said completely ignoring Alex's question. "What's so bad about that?"

"You have no idea how bad it is." Andie replied. "It's not some joyous party that never ends. It's very far from that."

"I don't see how." Chase said. "You don't have to work cause you're richer than the Queen of England and the President put together, you have superpowers, you never age--."

"You become a monster!" Andie exploded making the Collins boys jump.

In the blink of an eye she was holding both Chase and Alex against the wall by the neck. The tip of their toes just barely touching the ground.

"You don't understand." She growled, her face changing before their eyes. "I could kill you both in the flick of a wrist, fix everyone's memory so that neither of you ever existed, and never lose a wink of sleep."

Neither Chase nor Alex chose to say anything.

"Is this what you want to become?" She asked the both of them. "Someone who kills to stay alive, a monster that is destined to live forever in misery, a fighter who constantly has to remind themselves that humans are people with feelings and thoughts and not just food."

Letting go of the both of them, she shook her head and retreated back to the couch. Curling her legs under her, Andie laid her head on the arm of the couch.

"The only way you'll ever become like me is if you get hurt, are dying and there is NO other option." She said quietly. "I won't force you to become something that is constantly hungry, constantly feared and constantly sad. I won't."

"But you'd rather watch us get old and then die!" Chase yelled back. "That's a catch 22 Andie!"

"I know." She replied. "Which is why it was a mistake making friends with you guys."

Both Chase and Alex were taken back by her words.

"Andie--."

Alex didn't get to finish whatever he had planned to say because suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sitting up so fast that Alex and Chase didn't see her do it, Andie became as still as a statue before sniffing. There was no scent, no heartbeat, no sound of breathing.

"There's no one there." She murmured.

"But someone--something knocked." Chase said.

Andie didn't reply when the knock came again. Standing, she slowly started to make her way to the door. It wasn't possible, there should have been nothing there yet something or someone was knocking on her front door.

When she came within inches of the front door, Andie froze again to sniff. Maybe she had been mistaken and there was someone there. But after sniffing for what seemed like an eternity, she still found no scent, no heartbeat and no sound of breathing.

Grasping the knob, Andie stood behind the door and opened it about an inch. Just enough to peek through. There floating in midair on her porch was a pixie. This one had lime green skin and long golden blond hair.

"Would you mind opening the door a little more so that I can come in?" She asked in an irritated voice. "This sun is killing me."

Opening it another inch, the pixie soared past and into the dark house before turning to face the vampire.

"You're Andie right?" She asked.

Nodding, Andie tiled her head.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Rose," She replied. "I'm Fox's sister."

Raising an eyebrow, Andie surveyed her for a moment. She did hold the arrogance that Fox himself had.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked.

Rose looked at her for a moment, as if judging on whether or not she should tell her the reason she came.

"Fox has a message for you." She finally explained. "There's a dead body of a vampire in the sewer just north of here."

"Okay." Andie said. "What does he want me to do about it? Shouldn't it have turned to dust?"

Rose shook her head.

"It's in a part where no sun reaches." She said. "It's not burned nor is it's head chopped off."

"It's going to wake up soon." Andie said in realization. "Does he know if it's a newborn or not?"

"He says it can't be more than three days old." Rose replied. "As soon as the sun sets you guys should get down there."

Andie nodded.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

Rose smirked.

"Boy." She said with a slight laugh. "That's why he wants you down there so quick, don't new born boys tend to be a little big more um revengeful than girls?"

Andie nodded running her hands over her face roughly. If this day got any worse then she'd consider disappearing and never coming back.

"Tell Fox we'll be there." Andie replied opening the door just and inch so the pixie could slip out of it.

"Will do." Rose replied before disappearing.

Andie sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"Andie." Alex asked quietly.

"Yes?" She murmured already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Can we come?"

--

Moose came downstairs to see Chase and Alex talking excitedly about something while Andie sat with her back against the front door and her face buried in her arms.

"Andrea?" He asked kneeling next to her. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the sewers tonight." She said softly.

"Why?" Moose asked confused. "I'm not going down in that hell hole."

"There's a dead newborn that's going to wake up soon because whoever tried to kill it didn't know what they were doing."

"Ah." Moose said know understanding.

He turned to look at Alex and Chase.

"Are they coming with us?" He asked.

"Yes." Andie said between gritted teeth. "I got tired of the whining."

Grinning, Moose went into the living room to sit and talk with Chase and Alex. He knew why his sister all the sudden seemed so aggravated. It had happened to him when he met Missy. They had been happy the first few months, then she started wanting to be turned. And he didn't want to turn her, he didn't want her to suffer like he, Andie and Shane had. But when she got the brain tumor he didn't think he could watch her die from that, she he granted her wish and turned her. But only because she was dying of the tumor.

"Andie's not happy with us." Chase said softly. "I don't know what to do Moose, it seems like everything I do upsets her."

"You want her to turn you no?" Moose asked.

Chase nodded.

"That's what's upsetting her." Moose replied.

Chase looked at him in pure confusion and Moose had to fight back a laugh.

"It upsets her that you want to become like her." Moose explained.

"Why though?" Alex asked. "That's the part I don't get, why does it upset her?"

"Because," Moose replied looking at his sister sadly. "Andie hates being what she is."

"Why?" Chase asked. "I think she's wonderful."

"You're in love with her." Moose said simply. "I've stopped hating what we are but Andie holds grudges longer than I do."

"How long exactly has she been holding this grudge against what she is?" Alex asked.

"About 250 years." Moose replied grinning.

"Why?" Chase asked. "What happened to her?"

"Back when we were first turned, we came across a bunch of freaks who were completely and totally convinced that we were vampires." Moose replied. "Back then we both were unaware of our strength and Andie killed a little boy."

Alex's eyes widened while Chase simply stared.

"How?" They both whispered.

"They had been playing……..

_Andrea smiled as she watched her knew friend James who couldn't have been over seven years old through the ball towards her. Catching it, she smiled brightly at him causing the boy to burst into laughter before throwing the ball back gently._

_"Andrea." He called. "Will you stay with me forever?"_

_Shrugging, Andrea looked to her twin who was sitting under one of the willow trees reading._

_"It depends." She replied. "If my brother and I have nowhere else to go then yes we'll stay."_

_The boy gave a squeal of delight throwing the ball back to her. He ran a little ways back and opened his arms for her to throw it back. She did so and watched him chase after the ball when he missed it._

_Time seemed to freeze all the sudden. Both Andrea and Robert heard the wheels of the carriage that was coming._

_James did not._

_And he was chasing the ball right into the path in which the carriage was meant to cross. If she ran at normal speed Andrea would not get to him in time. But she had not gotten the hang of the moving fast just yet._

_Turning to stare at Robert with wide eyes, she made her decision quickly. She could not let him get hit._

_It all happened very fast, the scream of James as his body came into contact hard with Andreas, the whines of the horses and the yells from inside the carriage when the scream was made._

_Andrea rolled a couple of times in the grass, before lying completely still and listening as the humans started on their way again._

_"James?" She whispered looking down at the boy was lying eagle spread across her chest._

_His playful eyes were wide and his mouth open in a scream that he had not been able to finish._

_Andrea's own eyes widened when she came into realization with what had just happened. Cradling the seven year old, Andrea squeezed her eyes shut. Willing him to just be playing with her and willing for him to start laughing at any moment._

_"James." She whimpered._

_Sitting up and shaking his body, she started to cry._

_"Wake up," She whimpered. "Don't play games with me."_

_Shaking him harder, Andrea let her tears splash onto his face._

_"This isn't funny!" She yelled. _

_A hand on her shoulder stopped her from shaking the boy even harder and Andrea turned to see Robert staring down at her sadly._

_"It's okay Andrea." He whispered kneeling and pulling her into his arms. "It was an accident."_

_"I killed him." Andrea sobbed. "I killed him!"_

_"By accident." Robert replied. "You were trying to save him."_

_"Yet I killed him!" She yelled. "What good is it having these powers if I only hurt people with them?"_

_Robert didn't answer, instead he held on tightly to his older sister and buried his face in her hair._

_"I killed him." Andrea continued to whisper as they both dug into the earth._

_"It was an accident." Robert continued as well, he would not let her blame this on herself. _

_He watched as his sister cradled the body of the boy and kissed his forehead before lying him in the whole in the ground they'd made._

_"I killed him." She whispered covering the boy with dirt. "I'm a murderer."_

_Robert bit his lip. He watched his sister lay her body across the grave._

_"When you're ready to go." He murmured. "I'll be under the tree."_

_As he headed back over to the willow, Robert couldn't block the sound of his sister's voice as it floated with the wind._

_"I'm so sorry James." She continued to whispered. "I killed him, I'm so sorry."_

Robert just about jumped out of his skin when his sister's hand came to clip him around the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He demanded rubbing the back of it.

"You told them." She growled glaring at him. "Why?"

"Cause they have a right to know why everything about them seems to upset them." He replied.

Rolling here eyes, Andie turned and headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to go tell Shane and Missy where we're going."

"They're not coming?" Alex asked.

Andie shook her head.

"I want someone here to watch the house." Andie replied.

"Uh huh, watch the house or burn it down." Moose shot after her.

--

The trip to the sewer was a quiet one. Both Chase and Alex seemed scared to talk in fear they might upset Andie even more, Andie was about to off on them because they were never this quiet and Moose found it all very entertaining.

"Robert," Andie said taking a deep breath. "If that smirk doesn't leave your face soon, I'm going to do something so horrible to you that you'll never smirk again."

Chuckling, Robert leaned his seat back and put his hands behind his head.

"I just find it funny, like how you found it funny when it was me and Missy in this situation."

Andie rolled her eyes.

"It's not the same." She replied.

"It never is when you're the one it's happening to." Moose replied cheekily.

"Robert." Andie sighed in frustration.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Moose paused. "For the time being."

Andie growled deeply and Moose returned it.

"Sibling arguments never end good." Alex commented from the back seat.

"Usually they end in fights." Chase said.

"Eh the last time Andie and I fought we had to replace the entire living room." Moose said. "And this car is brand new, so we can't mess it up."

"Yet." Andie added with a smirk.

Moose shook his head and let out a sigh when Andie pulled into a parking space right by the entrance to the sewer.

"I could have stayed home and watched the house." Moose muttered. "Why didn't bring Shane or Missy?"

Andie rolled her eyes and shot him a look before climbing from the car. The others followed and the two humans instantly frowned at the smell. Andie and Moose squinted their eyes for about half a second before moving ahead, Chase and Alex following in their wake.

"So say that there is a newborn down here." Moose said as they took the steps down into the city. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Depends on how far gone he is." Andie replied. "Maybe, hopefully we'll be able to save him."

Moose nodded.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, they could see the water and sewage mixed together and they watched as it ran along a long drawn out corridor.

"Rose said he is in a place where the sun never shines." Andie muttered.

"There are the tunnels." Alex said. "The sun never shines there."

Andie nodded in thanks before starting to move carefully along the slippery corridor.

"Just imagine." Moose muttered to his sister. "If you were to fall--."

"Oh shit!."

Both Moose and Andie cringed as they listened to a pair of shoes slip behind them and someone came crashing down onto the sewage floor.

"Oh that is disgusting!"

Turning they both had to bit their lips in order to hold back laughter. Chase was sitting in the inch high sewage that had built up along the walk way.

"That is so nasty." Moose said shivering.

Holding in her giggles, Andie went over to him and held out her hand.

"Have a nice trip Boy Band?" She asked grinning.

"Shut up." Chase muttered as he grasped her hand and let her pull him to his feet.

"You can't get in my car." Andie said grinning. "You'll have to take off your pants."

"What? No way!" Chase exclaimed.

Andie laughed and patted his shoulder just as a horrible drawn out scream was heard not too far away from them.

Turning around fast, both Moose and Andie tuned their hearing up a bit. Closing their eyes, they sniffed and instantly caught scent of the new born vampire. He had no heartbeat but he was breathing.

Taking off in the blink of an eye, Andie left her twin with the humans. When she rounded the corner she saw a man sitting on his knees with his back to her.

"Hey," She said softly.

The guy jumped violently and turned to face her. His eyes were wide and fearful, the pitch blackness holding a hint of confusion. There was blood dripping from his mouth and Andie could see bruises all over his upper body since he had on no shirt.

"What's happening to me?" He asked in a shaky voice. "I can hear everything!"

"I know." Andie replied gently. "I can explain it all to you if you'd like."

When she stepped toward him, he scrambled away from her. Succeeding in hitting the wall hard and making a dent. He seemed shocked that he could do something like that and slid to the ground in shock.

"What am I?" He asked running a finger over the fangs that were poking out of his mouth.

"What do you think you are?" Andie asked gently as she squatted down next to him.

"It's not possible." He muttered. "They don't exists."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Andie ignored the fact that he try to shake her off.

"Would it help if I told you that I am one too?" She asked.

"But it's not possible!" He yelled. "There are no such things!"

Andie tilted her head and studied the guy. He had sharp features, something she wasn't too sure whether or not the being turned had helped. His long blond hair was falling out of a ponytail and he had a after five look.

"What's your name?" She asked gently.

Becoming very still, the guy looked at her for a moment before staring off behind her into space.

"Tony." He said after a moment or two. "My name is Tony."

"Well Tony," Andie said. "My name is Andie."

"Andie," Tony repeated. "How did I get down here?"

Andie looked around at the disgusting place just as Tony did.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She replied finally. "What do you say to getting out here yea?"

Tony looked at her for a moment before nodding.

Andie stood up and slung his arm over her shoulder before pulling him to his feet. He was a vampire for sure, no human would this much.

"Who are they?" Tony asked suddenly as the two of them rounded the corner.

"That's my twin Moose, my boyfriend Chase and his little brother Alex." Andie said. "Don't worry they want to help you too."

Tony nodded still eyeing them warily through his pitch black eyes.

Andie blew air from her nose in frustration, but in the middle of her exhale she heard something behind her. Someone was back there, watching them. Spinning around so fast that she and Tony nearly went tumbling to the floor, Andie was met with the sight of Javier Mendoza. He was grinning madly at her and before Andie could let of Tony to hit him, he sunk his fist into her stomach. Andie felt flesh rip and wondered what he had hit her with.

But before she could do anything else pain started to spread through her stomach. It moved quickly, taking over her body. She heard her brother cry out as well and what sounded like a gate slammed shut. The yelling of Moose, Chase and Alex could be heard as Javier grabbed both Andie and Tony by the front of their shirts before they hit the ground. The ground moved under Andie as Mendoza began to drag her away from Moose. She could see him struggling to break down a gate, a gate that would have to have magic placed upon it for him not to be able to break it down. Andie looked down at her stomach, gagging slightly when her collar of her shirt choked her. There were six little dots that made a circle in the middle of her stomach, blood was oozing from them but it was the small pieces of silver that seemed to be clinging to her skin, embedding themselves in her that scared Andie. She continued to watch them as she was dragged away, knowing that as long as they were inside of her, she'd be helpless. She wouldn't be able to keep Javier Mendoza from killing her.

**Another cliffhanger! Ha I love cliffhangers lol I'ma get into so much trouble for this though lol, you all probably hate me now lol. I've got a lot going on in this chapter though but I wanted it to be long to make up for not updating in forever.**

**A/N-I brought Tony into it! I love Tony and Fox's sister Rose lol.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	5. The Fear

**The Fear**

**Hey guys, first off HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Whoot! It's 2009! lol okay I had to get that out lol. I haven't updated in a minute and I'm sorry. I've been both busy and just not up for writing. I've been to about six parties this break and my back hurts lol. I'm going to another one on Sunday which is the last one of the break. Then it's back to school which I'm both ready for and not ready for. I'm hoping though that We Are family only has about…..six maybe seven chapters left. Hopefully lol. Then there's When You See Nothing which I'm really into right now. I've still got a ways to go with this one and with my newest one What The Fuck Have You Done Lately. Which I can't believe I'm actually writing lol.**

**Anyways, last chapter. Hmm oh yea Chase and Andie are at odds because he wants to be turned and she doesn't want to turn him. Alex is there trying to make peace. Moose finds it all hilarious. We got to meet Fox's sister Rose who's spunky like him. Tony got brought into this one, he's a newborn vampire and the biggest shocker of them all was that Mendoza was able to capture both Andie and Tony. That sums it all up really.**

**A/N-This one is named after Lily Allen's new song "The Fear" which is completely awesome.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's a very good thing I don't.**

As Mendoza dragged them down the dark and slimy tunnel, Andie couldn't help but try and struggle. But each moment cause her some sort of pain somewhere in her body and after a few tries she gave up. Closing her eyes and allowing her breath to began ragged and slightly panicked. She felt a hand as cold as ice slip into hers and she opened her eyes to meet Tony's bright blue ones. She squeezed his hands in reassurance and Tony closed his eyes while biting his lip. He was scared, Andie could tell. She didn't blame him, this could be very frightening for someone who was a new comer to their world.

Suddenly, the both of them were dropped completely to the ground and Andie's head banged against the concrete. Hissing, she closed her eyes and tried not to let the pain get to her. She arched her back to see what Mendoza was doing behind them. They were at a van, no a Hummer. And he was doing something in the back.

"Run Tony." Andie muttered to him.

"What?" Tony panted out.

"Run, go back down the tunnel and fine my brother and our friends." She replied gritting her teeth in pain. "They'll take care of you."

Tony shook his head.

"Andie I don't even know if I can stand." He replied. "I feel like I've died."

Chuckling painfully, Andie shook her head and squeezed his hand tightly.

"This is just the beginning." She whispered not bothering to even hiss as Mendoza grabbed hold of her and heaved her into the back of the Hummer.

--

Moose was still beating on the enchanted gate. At his side, Alex and Chase stood staring in shock. He was with him in the shock department, had they really just let Andie get captured and dragged away?

He shouldn't have let it happen.

He should have done something, anything to keep this from happening.

"Moose the gate isn't coming down." Alex said after a few more moments of watching him hit it with all his might.

"We can't let him take her!" Moose yelled still beating on the door. "We have to save her."

"And we will." Chase said. "But right now we need to get home so that we can figure out how to save her."

"He'll kill her!" Moose snapped. "He's gonna kill her!"

"No he won't!" Chase snapped back. "We won't give him the chance, the sooner we get back home plan our rescue the closer we are to getting her back, now let's go!"

Reluctantly, Moose allowed the two humans to pull him away. His eyes never leaving the spot where he'd last seen his sister.

It took all of Chase and Alex's strength to drag the shocked vampire out of the sewer and over to Andie's car. Chase climbed into the drivers seat as Alex climbed into the back and Moose into the passenger seat.

Moose closed his eyes and his lips began to move quickly while Alex who had somehow gotten Chase's phone, flipped it open to call Tyler.

Chase kept his eyes on the road but he could hear Tyler's yelling voice all the way from the backseat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT CAPTURED!"

Alex rambled something quickly and Tyler about blew his top.

"HE'S GONNA KILL HER!"

"No he's not!" Alex snapped. "Now Tyler I need you to shut up and listen to me."

Chase smirked as he listened to his little brother order everyone around like he was grown.

"Fox is with you right? I need the two of you to meet us at Mile's house." Alex paused for a moment. "Have Fox go to my house and there's a purple notebook on the top self of the bookcase closet to the window. I need that notebook."

He paused again before blowing his own top.

"Don't own asked questions! Just do it!"

As he closed Chase's phone with a sharp snap, Moose's eyes suddenly shot open and he was unlocking the passenger door.

"Whoa! Wait! Where the fuck are you going?" Chase asked as his eyes darting from the road to the back of Moose's head.

"I have to go do something." Moose replied. "Go get Shane and Missy and I'll meet you at Mile's house."

He climbed from the car without another word, leaving the two humans to frown at his empty seat and wonder just to what lengths would Moose be willing to go to if it meant he'd get Andie back.

--

The ride was long and tiring. The back of the Hummer was hot and stuffy and the two vampires had to lay pressed tightly together. Boxes upon boxes surrounded them and always threatened to fall down on them. Andie laid on her back with Tony lying on top of her, she had to keep him close. Keep him safe.

She could feel the sun creeping to the surface and Andie knew that Mendoza was planning on making the both of them stay in the miserable thing for as long as possible. He wasn't driving half as fast as she knew he could.

Tony gave a wet sounding cough and shivered as if he was cold. Andie knew why. He needed to be fed, he was a newborn. They needed to feed more than older vampires, all the more reason he should have ran when she told him too.

"Andie." He whispered. "I don't feel good."

"I know Tony." She muttered running her fingers through his sweaty hair. "I know."

"What's wrong with me?" He shuttered as he looked up at her. "Why do I feel so, different?"

Andie pushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead and held him tighter.

"You're in the last stages of changing." She explained softly. "We need to get you fed, you won't last long without blood."

Tony shivered so violently that it shook Andie as well and she sigh in both frustration and defeat. Pushing them up so they were sitting straighter, Andie painfully brought her wrist to her mouth.

Closing her eyes, Andie ran her tongue along the first vein she could find before singing her teeth into her skin. Hissing at the pain, Andie felt her lips become coated with blood before pulling away.

"What--what are you doing?" Tony asked staring at her in amazement. "I don't, don't want your blood."

Andie glared down at him.

"I don't care what you want." She said. "You're going to drink because I did not go down in the disgusting sewer to retrieve you for nothing."

Holding the wound up to his mouth, Andie watched with hooded eyes as Tony tried to ignore the smell of her blood.

"I'll give you to the count of three." She murmured.

"Alright, alright." Tony muttered.

His long pale fingers wrapped around her arm with the other one took hold of her hand itself. He watched her with his brilliant blue eyes that turned the darkest black in the world moments before his lips attached themselves to the skin around the wound.

Biting her lip to the point where it bled, Andie was just barely able to resist the urge hit him. It felt as if electric shocks were being sent through her body and she stiffened her body as a violent shiver ran through it.

Andie was careful though, she kept half her brain focused on how much blood he was extracting from her. It would do them no good if she got drained to the point where she didn't know who the hell she was.

"Tony." She murmured. "Tony you have to stop."

But he wouldn't, Andie felt slight fear rush through her body as she tried to push Tony away but found that he was much stronger than she realized. Struggling harder, Andie let out a fierce roar. She would not be killed by a newborn, there was no way in hell that she'd let herself be killed by a newborn.

"Tony stop it." She said a little more forcefully. "Tony you're killing me."

The growl that emitted from his throat was something that Andie didn't recognize. In fact she wasn't sure if she'd call it a growl at all. A whimper suited the sound better. As a matter of fact, Tony almost sounded scared.

"Son of a bitch." Andie whimpered.

Glaring at Tony, Andie heard him whimper in fear and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Tony." She whispered. "But this is gonna hurt."

Tony nodded and Andie cocked back her fist. The sound of skin hitting skin could be heard and Tony's entire body went limp against Andie's. She hadn't been expecting the weight and her back hit the wall of hummer. Groaning slightly, Andie pulled her wrist from Tony's mouth and winced at how deep he'd made this wound. Her spit alone would not be able to close it. This one would have to heal on it's own.

The world around her was spinning now and Andie let out a slight growl of frustration. She had not planned on passing out this ride. It wasn't in her agenda. Yet her vision was starting to blur and she was swaying from side to side.

"Sleep vampire." Mendoza's voice encouraged her from the front of the van. "When you awaken we will be there."

Andie glared at the wall opposite her and let out what she thought was a fierce growl but probably made her sound like a cat. She thought she heard Javier chuckle as her head hit the wall and her eyes slipped close.

--

When Chase, Alex, Shane and Missy arrived at Miles's house, there was a silver Mercedes in the drive way that none of them had ever seen before.

Climbing from Andie's car, the four of them made their way up the driveway.

"Who does this belong to?" Alex muttered to himself as he ran his index finger up the side.

Miles met them at the door, his face grim and his eyes a dark blue.

Fox was hovering in the air behind him, his wings beating a violent red as he heaved the huge notebook into Alex's hands.

"You'd swear I was a damn waiter." He muttered taking a seat on the teenagers shoulder. "All the shit I bring you."

"Oh stop fussing." Alex mumbled as he began to flip through the book. "Thank you though, this could help us get her back faster."

Fox nodded in agreement and suddenly there was a high pitched squeal and Fox jerked off Alex's shoulder with a thud.

"Fox!"

There were blurs of wings and colors for a moment in mid air before everyone was able to lean in and get a closer look.

Rose was holding her brother in a headlock. Supposedly hugging him, while it really looked as if she was trying to kill him.

"Rose! You're choking me!" Fox huffed out.

"Oops!" Rose giggled. "Sorry big brother!"

She let go of him and Fox spluttered for a moment. Rose caught sight of Alex and let out another squeal.

"Alex!"

Attaching herself to his ear, Rose hugged it tightly before dropping down his shoulder.

"Hi Rose." He said in a distant voice.

Rose looked at the pages of the notebook he was and frowned.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked.

"Something I wrote a very long time ago." He muttered.

Rose jumped from his shoulder and began to float in mid air along side her brother as the group started to make their way down the long hallway.

"I can't believe it." Chase heard him mutter to Shane.

"I know," She replied. "We thought everything would be fine, he hadn't made a move in something like over a hundred years."

"In how many years?" Chase demanded, whirling around to face them.

"In a hundred." Shane said. "Or something like that."

"Andie's known this guy for that long?" Alex asked. "But isn't he a human?"

The three vampires shrugged,

"Okay who's car is in the driveway?"

"Friend of ours." Miles said. "She'll come in handy with helping us track Andie down and get her back."

Miles began to lead them down into the basement where his lab was. On one of the stretchers sat a frantic looking Moose, he was running his fingers through his hair and talking quickly.

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

There were footsteps on the stairs behind them and the brothers turned to see who it was.

She had short spiky pitch black hair, slender brown eyes and a small round face. She was skinny, skinner than Andie, so skinny in fact that she almost didn't look real. Her eyes flickered from Chase to Alex and when she reached the bottom of the steps, they realized that she was about Alex's height, in fact she only looked to be about fifteen years old.

"Hello." She said in a very smooth voice.

Alex stared at her for a moment, before walking closer to her. They were almost face to face when he finally stopped.

"I'm Alex." He said after a moment or two.

He walked in a circle around the girl, while Chase stared down at her. Why was she such a young looking vampire?

"Nice to meet you Alex." She gave him a bright dazzlingly smile. "I'm Aydan."

**Yes, I know it's short. But I think it's a good place to stop. I hadn't planned on putting Aydan in the story but I'm going to need her in future chapters so here she is. Plus she's gonna have an interesting background story cause as you can tell she was turned when she was still a teenager.**

**A/N-Andie and Tony's time spent with Javier Mendoza might get the rating changed, just a warning.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


	6. Truth Dare

**Truth Dare**

**Hey guys, fell asleep last night cause I was on the phone with my husband lol. So sorry about not getting this up last night but I'm early and I'm all set though to write lol, got my music playing and I haven't eaten yet which could be a problem but eh I'll find something sooner or later. School's been, let's just say interesting cause I've had a little bit of trouble with this girl but I'm not gonna let it get to me. That is until I have to beat her up. But that's just regular school life I guess.**

**Last chapter, um Andie and Tony were being driven away by Mendoza who everyone's going to hate after this chapter. Chase and everyone else just gathered to try and find out how they're going to save the two of them and we got Aydan into the story. I hadn't planned on putting her in it but in the end she turned up. Not too sure how this chapter's gonna fill out but it should be pretty violent just a warning.**

**A/N-This one is named after a song called "Truth Dare" which is by Insane Clown Posse also known as ICP. They're pretty awesome. Whoop Whoop!**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, it's a good thing I don't.**

Her vision was blurry. From the time she opened her eyes right after the sun set, she had not been able to see clearly. She was well aware of the heavy new born vampire that lay on top of her and she knew that they were still in the back of the Hummer. But that was all she knew, she was so tired and hungry that she couldn't sense Mendoza and she sure as hell didn't know where they were.

The tip of her teeth were poking against her gums in an aching sort of fashion and she let out a small whimper. It'd been a long time since her thirst had been this bad. She flexed her fingers and heard the knuckles pop loudly, everything was loud in her ears and the ringing that she heard was the worse.

"You're awake vampire." A deep voice said. "I wonder when will the other one rise."

His voice paused for a moment before continuing.

"No matter, I want to get you inside so we can get you converted faster."

Hands were gripping her arms tightly.

"After all, you have so many sins that you must confess."

Andie frowned to herself as she was dragged out from under Tony and her legs hit the hard ground with a loud thud.

Struggling would have been useless especially since she didn't which way was up and which way was down. So instead she allowed herself to be thrown over someone's shoulder and watched with blood dripping from her mouth as the ground moved in front of her.

It was cold where she was taken, cold and dark and smelly. Her senses told her someone was bleeding or someone had bled to death wherever she was. Her head was killing her and her vision became even worse as she was suddenly dropped onto the ground and her head hit the floor.

"You know vampire," The voice started again. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if you would have converted all those years ago."

Andie growled lowly at him as cold metal was snapped around her wrists. She never liked being chained up, it made her feel as if she was a monster.

But then again, technically speaking, she was one.

The cool metal snapped against her ankles as well and suddenly, Andie was being pulled roughly to her feet and backwards. She let out a gruff cough when her back slammed against something hard.

"There we are vampire."

She blinked twice as Mendoza moved closer to her and came into her blurry vision. He gently pushed some of her hair away from her face and cupped the back of her head.

"Now I can see that demon face."

He pushed her head back hard against something and Andie guessed it was a board of wood she'd been chained to.

"After I return with the newborn," His fingers slid across her cheek. "We shall begin your session."

--

Alex was sure that he'd walked at least twenty circles around the teenage vampire. She wasn't any taller than him yet she some how seemed to tower over him. The presence that she held in the room was great and Alex couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by her. She was skinny and as pale as Andie, the points of her spiky hair looked as if they'd cut you if you touched them and when she smiled it was so bright that it could have blinded you.

"Aydan, have you ever heard of Javier Mendoza?" Miles asked taking a seat at his computer.

"Of course I have." Aydan replied. "What vampire hasn't these days?"

Miles nodded in agreement and turned to the machine in front of him.

"He's taken Andie." Shane said quietly. "We have to get her back before he kills her."

Aydan nodded and looked around.

"Where's Moose?" She questioned.

The vampires all turned to look at Chase for explanation.

"Uh," Chase began scratching the back of his head. "Well we were on our way here and he suddenly climbed out the passenger door, he said he'd meet us here and that he had something to take care of first."

Missy growled slightly and sat on the floor.

"What if we don't make it in time?" She muttered.

"That's not going to happen." Aydan said firmly. "Andie's strong, she'll make it through."

--

Her arm was burning. Her right upper arm was burning. She could smell the skin cooking and feel the hot slab of metal press even harder into her. Her eyes had closed a long time ago, back when he'd first pressed the metal to her leg. She'd not opened them since, she didn't want to look at the smirk on his face or the fear in Tony's eyes.

"Come now vampire."

As the metal was removed, Andie let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her eyes were filled with tears but Andie couldn't cry, not just because of a burn mark, she wouldn't let Mendoza see that he was causing her pain.

"We could do this all night." Mendoza said taking hold of her chin and pulling her face so that she was looking at her.

Andie simply stared at him.

"All I want you to do is confess to me your sins." He said sitting the metal back into the fire he had at his side.

"You first." Andie whispered with a smirk.

Mendoza glared at her and the punch that he landed in her stomach made Andie's eyes bulge for a moment as pain set in. Doubling over wasn't possible since she was chained tightly to the wooden cross. All she could do was grit her teeth and allow a couple of coughs to try and sooth her stomach.

Mendoza walked away from her calmly and over to a table that Andie was positive was not there at first. He opened a book directly in front of him and began to slowly flip through the pages.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you vampire?" He asked quietly. "It took me years to find out that you'd come all the way to Baltimore. I thought you were still somewhere in Europe."

"Show's how smart you are." Andie replied letting her head fall back and her eyes to close.

"Indeed." Mendoza replied.

Andie snorted and swallowed the blood that had come to build up in her mouth. She winced as she moved her arm and searing pain shot up through it, she wasn't bleeding she knew that but this one would take a long time to heal. Her leg was taking up most of her healing strength and Andie wasn't sure how bad she of a problem she was going to be in when she could no longer heal herself.

"How old are you vampire?"

Mendoza's question caught her off guard and she stared at him for a moment.

"Are you that old that you do not know?" He asked staring at her.

"Why should I tell you?" Andie replied. "What does my age have to do with anything?"

"Because I need to get the general idea of how many sins you are going to confess." He replied. "I've come up with an equation that gives me an estimated number of how many sins a vampire has had depending on their age."

Andie raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the still unconscious Tony next to her.

"My lips are sealed." She said grinning. "I'll leave you to guess it."

She laughed at the glare he sent her way and watched as he turned back to his book.

"They're not coming for you vampire." He spoke softly.

Andie stared at the back of his head.

"Who's not coming Mendoza?" She asked. "See I use your name you could at least use mine."

He ignored her last statement but turned to her with a small smile.

"Your brother and human friends." He said. "They aren't coming to save you, they figure you're already dead."

Andie scoffed.

"You don't know my brother." She said. "He will come for me."

The smile that crept on to Mendoza's face would have scared Andie if she hadn't been sure Moose would come for her. He didn't know Moose like she did and she knew that her brother would come for her. It may take him a while to find her but he would not leave her for dead.

This was Moose they were talking about.

--

It was nearing two in the morning when the curly hair vampire finally showed up at Miles's house. He looked as if he was a crazed murderer and none of them questioned him once they got a look at him. The dark circles under his eyes had not been there when he left Chase and Alex and some of the curls in his hair were matted together, looking as if they'd never come undone again.

"Do you have a plan?" Missy asked.

Moose turned his eyes to her and stared at her for a moment. Alex found himself looking away, the intensity of the stare sent shivers up his spine.

"Something to that affect." He replied quietly.

"Well then let's hear it."

Moose turned around quickly at the sound of Aydan's voice. The two of them looked at each other for a moment and Aydan smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Moose, long time no see huh?"

She jumped down from the cabinet she'd been sitting on and walked over to him. He stood at least a foot taller than her but Aydan looked up at him with no fear.

"What are you doing here?" Moose asked.

"Miles said you guys had lost Andie, so I thought I'd come help." She paused for a moment. "Plus, the newborn, Tony, he's was a friend."

"Do you know who turned him?" Moose asked.

Shaking her head, Aydan's face became sad.

"He use to be the only human friend I had." She said. "I hadn't even told him what I was yet."

"How'd that work out?" Chase asked speaking for the first time in a long time. "Didn't he notice that he could only see you after the sun went down."

Aydan smirked.

"It's called lying." She replied. "I told him that we could only ever see each other after the sun went down cause my parents were really strict and wanted me by their sides at all times. But after the sun went down they'd go to work and we could see each other."

"Clever." Fox commented.

"Thank you." Aydan gave him a slight nod.

"Okay so how did Tony get turned?" Alex asked.

Aydan sighed and went back over to her cabinet.

"He said he met a girl," She said quietly. "Some girl that made him feel the way I did."

"I don't understand." Missy said frowning.

"You guys make us feel……different." Chase explained. "It's like everything is moving in slow motion, but it's a nice slow motion."

"Okay then." Missy said frowning. "I don't remember feeling like that when I met Moose."

"Because you're a retard." Shane said. "And you were as a human."

Rolling his eyes Moose turned back to Aydan.

"Did he ever tell you the girls name?"

Aydan shook her head.

"He said that we were a lot alike, how we could only see him after the sun went down." She paused and her eyes seemed to glaze over. "The night that I was suppose to meet her, he didn't show up at my house to pick me up. I called his phone, three times and he didn't answer. So I went out to look for him."

"Then you should have been down in the sewer with us." Moose said. "Why didn't I hear you?"

"Cause I never made it that far." Aydan replied. "Miles called me when I was about, an hour away from the sewer, told me Andie had been taken and you guys might need my help."

Moose nodded for a moment, he looked to be far off in thought and none of them wanted to interrupt it.

"We need to start searching, asking around." He murmured. "Chase, you and your friends can do it in the day time, we'll search in the night."

Chase nodded.

"Moose, I wrote this when I was like seven." Alex muttered flipping through the notebook he had Fox bring him.

"Will it help us?" Moose asked.

"I think so." Alex replied. "Just give me a minute to figure out what's going to help."

Moose nodded and glanced at the clock.

"We've got two hours til sunrise." He said quietly. "Missy and Shane I want you to start from our house and work south til you get to the state line. Miles you go east, Aydan west and I'll go north."

The vampires nodded in agreement and in a couple of blinks they were all gone.

"So anything we can do?" Fox asked Chase nodding to himself and Rose.

"Um…" Chase trailed off.

"Can you go to any place that the pixies meet up and ask around please?" Alex helped. "Maybe one of them might know something or might have seem Mendoza's car."

Fox and Rose nodded and in a couple of seconds they were gone as well.

"Well now it's just us." Chase murmured.

"Point being?" Alex asked as he sat on the ground, his eyes never leaving the notebook.

Chase didn't reply, instead he laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. He needed sleep, especially if he was going to convince the crew that they needed to find Andie.

**Well this ones done. I'm not too sure if When You See Nothing is gonna be the next one to get updated. I'm still kinda working out the plot in that one so I can't be too sure. But anyways this chapter was um, interesting to write I suppose. I hope you guys liked it.**

**A/N-It wasn't as violent as I first intended it to be.**

**Reviews keep my fingers typing chapters!**

**Danyi**


End file.
